


Нить

by fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020), АнонЕнот (CatVoinAnia)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatVoinAnia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%95%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%82
Summary: Всего лишь глупая нить на мизинце. Единственная оставшаяся его связь с Конохой и прошлым — Наруто.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020





	Нить

Это всего лишь нить. Всегда была ею.  
Иногда, во сне, Саске немного дёргает её, будто проверяя — не порвётся ли. Нет, конечно: он бил её чидори, тщетно резал катаной и кунаями, грыз своими зубами и однажды пытался сжечь при помощи Аматерасу. Нить же не только издевательски не рвалась, но ещё и становилась крепче.  
Всего лишь глупая нить на мизинце. Единственная оставшаяся его связь с Конохой и прошлым — Наруто.  
Когда-то он старался убежать, натянуть её как можно сильнее. Вырваться из тесной клетки Конохи, на свободу, птицей расправить крылья или же змеёй нырнуть в самую тёмную нору... Чтобы даже на другом конце земли неожиданно столкнуться с безумно яркой улыбкой того, к кому привязан.  
Даже сейчас нить всё ещё на месте, и это так глупо. У него нет руки. Нет пальца, к которому должна быть привязана нить. Но дурацкое кольцо так и висит в воздухе, будто всё так же обхватывает что-то, связывает и дальше с Наруто.  
Удивительно нерушимая связь.  
Саске бы мог ещё понять, если бы дурацкая нить была алого цвета. Всего лишь легенда — ещё глупее, чем все девчата, что пытались найти её доказательства, — но в рамках этого безумного мира даже как-то объяснимо. В самом деле, резня клана из-за неподеливших что-то братьев, а также их реинкарнаций, звучит ещё более нелепо, чем красная нить судьбы, связывающая влюблённых.  
Но она... более сложного цвета.  
Впервые за долгое время Саске подтягивает её вновь и рассматривает более внимательно.  
Раньше нить была проще. Оранжево-жёлтая с примесью его собственного ледяного синего, который медленно таял до небесно-голубого. Но она переменчива. Никогда не рвётся, но отражает их эмоции, чувства, знания. В момент ухода нить была чернее, пока оранжевый разделился на жёлтый и алый — впервые он заметил Кьюби. После новой встречи алый потемнел, похожий на густую кровь из вены, пока солнечно жёлтый продолжал ему сиять.  
Сейчас же...  
Он видит чакры Индры и Ашуры — должно быть, последний до упора помогал поддерживать нить, не желая оставлять брата с обидой на всех. Едва ощутимые следы Мадары, который всё ещё чувствует себя виноватым за неудавшуюся мечту перед Хаширамой, и который теперь немного обвивается в попытках согреть. Чьи-то ещё — имена Хагоромо называть отказался, хотя и его цвет — добродушный белый — теперь тоже здесь. Оба Кьюби тоже здесь, и забавно наблюдать окрашенный в алый инь-янь. Свою, вновь почти небесно-голубую из-за яркого солнечного, что перебивает почти все цвета.  
Он мягко касается её губами и прячет улыбку, ощущая внутри некое тепло. Нить не разорвать: он и не даст теперь это сделать. Саске, Мадара, Индра, прочие предшественники — все цепляются теперь в ответ, укрепляют эту странную дурацкую штуку, которая будет существовать всегда — и, возможно, последующие поколения реинкарнации будут также недоумевать, какого чёрта эта дурацкая нить такая крепкая. Но не уйдут: никто из них не даст теперь.  
Возможно, даже к лучшему, что эта нить не чисто алого цвета: это было бы слишком скучно. Его нить судьбы — цветная.


End file.
